


Dean Winchester's Guide to nagas' Sexuality

by dragoneyes



Series: Unlucky Explorer and Solitary Naga [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Crack, Interspecies Romance, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Naga!Castiel, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoneyes/pseuds/dragoneyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean might have hit the kinky jackpot with Cas. Not only the naga doesn't seem to have much shame when it comes to things that the average human man would feel embarrassed about, but if their sexual escapades continues with the same eagerness and frequecy that they have so far, Dean is going to have to make at least some sort of "Know your nagas" handbook out it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% porn, or at least 100% porn-related.  
> It is in part just kinky goodness, in part an exploration of the differences between how humans and nagas conceive their sexuality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set just after Chapter 1 of "The ins and outs of living with a naga".

In hindsight, Dean had no idea how they managed to get back to Castiel's nest without getting sidetracked by their mutual need for closeness.

He only knew that, as soon as they took the first step inside the naga's cave, he made quick work of the distance between them and pulled the mytholon into an urgent kiss. He had gone a whole week without those chapped lips against his own or cool scales under his fingers: there was no way he could resist any much longer before finally getting his hands on the pretty naga again.

A startled sound left Cas when their mouth met, his eyes widening in surprise, and it took a few moments for the mytholon to relax again after the sudden assault. With careful gentleness, as if still fearing that he might harm Dean by accident with his unnatural strength, he wrapped his arms around the human's waist, pulling him closer until only one or two inches separated their chests.

"Missed you..." Dean hummed against the other's lips, tongue sneaking out to tease them until they were full and red under his ministrations.

"Fuck, Cas, I was going out of my mind thinking that I might miss our meeting," he nuzzled against the other's stubbled cheek. It was kind of weird not having an ear to aim for from that point on, but the hinge of the naga's jaw seemed to be sensitive enough.

"That would have..." the mytholon started, only to take a deep breath and dig a little harder his fingers on Dean's hips before continuing, "...that would have been quite displeasing for the both of us."

"Yeah," Dean agreed, lips pressed against the thinner blue scales at the side of the mytholon's neck, before leaving a teasing bite on it: he still had no idea if nagas could even get hickeys, but he had all the intention to find out once and for all.

"That. Would have. Fucking. Sucked," he said, alternating each word with sucking the same spot over and over again.

A soft whiny hiss reached his ear, and then he found his hips firmly pressed against the other's, his crotch trapped between them in the most delicious grinding torture that he could conceive, the bulge of Castiel's sheath catching against his hardening dick every time they shifted to adjust their position.

When he finally pulled his head back to admire his work, he was rewarded by the sight of a darker patch of scales where his lips had been obsessing over, and he gave a pleased hum before flashing a teasing grin at the naga.

He didn't notice Cas' hands inching around his waist until they were cupping his ass with appreciation and pulling him closer. A startled yelp left Dean when, without showing any kind of effort on his part, the mytholon lifted him from the ground: he still found the whole "inhuman strength" thing hot, but a bit of a heads-up would be freaking appreciated too!

"A little warning next time?" he asked, wrapping his legs around the naga's middle and his arms around the other's shoulders to keep some of his weight off him. Cas' jaw was also conveniently again in his reach, so he leaned in to see if he could leave another hickey mirroring the one he gave him before.

"Your rear is very nice," the mytholon replied, ignoring his comment while he slithered his way towards the back of the cave.

"It's called an 'ass', Cas," Dean replied with amusement. He needed to do something about the naga's vocabulary. More specifically: he needed to teach the other some healthy swears to add to his current collection of words.

"It's still very nice," the naga hummed in return, fingers kneading the round cheeks under them for a few instants before he set the human down on the tiger pelt that was his bed, "It has a very pleasant consistency."

With a surprised laughter at those words, Dean pulled the other down with him while he laid on his back, feeling the naga's tail take advantage of that new position to start wrapping itself around one of his thighs. Cas' chapped lips pressed against his ear – taking great care in covering it with little kisses and nips – and the human couldn't help wiggling his hips with teasing amusement while he tried to catch the mytholon's attention.

"You mean my ass is the tightest you've ever seen and can't wait to fuck it into oblivion?" he chuckled as he spread his legs to better accommodate the other between them.

The mouth on his ear paused, double-tipped tongue flicking against Dean's skin for a brief instants before the naga slowly pulled back to squint at him. There was obvious confusion on Castiel's face and it made the human frown in return.

Uh, what now?

"I am not sure...what you mean?" the naga carefully admitted, his blue eyes looking troubled and somewhat wary, as if he thought _he_ did something wrong – or didn't do something he should have.

Dean blinked back at him, the frown on his face only growing deeper: the mytholon didn't mean what he thought he meant, right?

"Cas, do you _know_ how it works between two dudes?" he asked, watching with sudden understanding as the naga's shoulders hunched on themselves in guilt.

"I'm not...I told you I've never bred anyone before meeting you," Cas quickly tried to justify what he believed to be a shortcoming on his part, "I've general knowledge of how it works with females, but I...I've never heard of it being done with other males..." by the end of his admission his words were coming out slurred together into an anxious jumble that made the human beneath him cringe in sympathy.

Fuck, Dean didn't mean to sound like he was judging the other with that question.

Making Cas so upset wasn't in his intentions at all!

Still what did the naga exactly thought they were going to do here? Because Dean had been fully ready to get fucked against the closest surface from the moment the two of them stepped inside the mytholon's nest, but Cas apparently had other ideas in mind?

Feeling his thigh being squeezed into an almost painful grip, he let his gaze drop to see the other's tail shift to tighten its hold on him in an instinctive attempt at keeping him from running away – as if Dean would ever do that to the mytholon to begin with.

That was when the sudden realization of what _really_ was the issue here hit him.

"Oh, right, no ass..." the words left him even before he fully recovered from the dumbfounded state of understanding he had fallen in.

"Dean?" the naga's query, coming out in a soft and hesitant voice that was so unlikely his usual gravelly rumble, finally shook the human from his dazed state.

Green eyes raised to meet blue ones, and Dean licked his lips as he became fully conscious of just how little experience the naga actually had: sure, the two of them had exchanged handjobs a few times while the human was still recovering from his ordeal in the forest, but you really didn't need much knowledge to guess that touching someone else's dick probably worked like touching your own.

"Dean?" Cas called him again, his voice coming more agitated with every second that the human let pass by in silence.

"No, it's ok, I thought..." Dean started, only to sigh and shake his head in frustration, "No, actually the point is that I didn't think, like always, but..." he paused to rub the bridge of his nose while he wondered how to proceed now.

"Is it...is it all right?" the naga asked in an uncertain whisper, the same way that one would ask "Am I all right?" and the human was quick to wrap his hand around the back of the mytholon's neck and pull him down into a reassuring kiss.

"You're great, just...uh...physical differences I didn't consider," he said while letting his thumb caress the other's stubbled cheek, "I'll explain better later, but trust me when I say you're definitely good – hell, you're more than good, you're awesome!" he concluded with an embarrassed grin: he might not feel comfortable showing that level of affection in a normal occasion, but Cas was far worsen off than him at the moment, and he could suck it up for the sake of the naga's peace of mind.

"Are you sure?" the mytholon asked, a note of uncertainty lingering in his voice. His eyes narrowed into a questioning squint, while his tongue flicked twice between them in an instinctive attempt at gathering more information about the man's thoughts.

Dean knew he wasn't very good with words, and he knew that Cas was still more wary than not in spite of his assurances, but he also knew he was very good at speaking with actions.

With gentle moves he pushed the other off him, taking care not to leave the naga enough time to start fretting again, before inverting their positions and straddling his waist. Wide blue eyes shot up to stare at him as soon as Dean's legs framed the mytholon's waist, but he found no resistence when he leaned down to press their mouths together.

Sweeping his tongues against Cas' lips, he slowly coaxed them into opening for him, before letting himself deepen the kiss. The mytholon still felt tense under him, but Dean made sure to keep his moves gentle and reassuring, until a muffled moan from his scaled friend rewarded him and strong fingers dug into his waist, pulling him down to grind their hips against one another.

"Fuck," the human couldn't help a groan of his own while he parted their mouths with a harsh breath, a shiver of arousal running down his spine, "You're so fucking distracting..." he accused when he saw the teasing – if still sort of shy – little grin that quirked Castiel's lips at his reaction.

"You're easy to distract," the mytholon replied, tongue sneaking out to flick coyly in Dean's direction, before he tried to prop himself up on his elbows.

"Ass," the human retorted with a snort, before wrapping his hands around the other's shoulders and pushing him back down, "Now be a good snake and stay still."

"Snakes are generally not very still when breeding, Dean," the naga quipped, tilting his head back to give the human more space when the latter leaned in to leave a trail of kisses down its length, "They're not as frantic as mammals are, but they are definitely not still either."

"Stop trying to kill my boner," Dean mildly protested, feeling a chuckle threatening to leave his mouth even as he moved further along the mytholon's body. Reaching down to press the hill of his palm against the other's sheath in a silent warning to let him do his thing in piece – and receiving a little whiny moan that was both delicious and kind of adorable, but Dean really needed to stop getting sidetracked so easily, so he tried his best to ignore it – he brushed his lips against Castiel's chest, nipping with a bit more strength than necessary where one of the naga's nipple would have been had he been human.

The pink and yellow scales of the other's abdomen were still cool to the touch when he reached them – in spite of the mytholon's obvious arousal – but Dean wasn't deterred one bit: instead of being put off by their difference in temperature, he found the sensation pleasant against his own heated skin.

There was a kind of sharp and musky smell coming from the naga's twitching sheath, something that reminded Dean of rough sex in a motel's bedroom and sweat sticking against his skin while he was bent over a table and fucked from behind, but it wasn't quite right. It had an alien and just plain _not-human_ note to it that made his dick give a pleading pulse against the fabric of his pants.

"D-Dean?" he heard Cas' voice penetrate the pleasant buzzing sound now filling his ears, and he glanced up through half-closed eyelids. It sounded lower and breathier, and was wrapped in a soft moan when the human started to nuzzle against leaking slit in front of him. "W-what are you doing?"

"Showing how much I'm ok with having you," Dean replied before dragging a long wet stripe against Cas' sheath with his tongue. The naga's hips buckled under him, but the human was quick to press an arm across his belly to keep him down, and sealed his lips tight around the mytholon's opening, sneaking the tip of his tongue inside of it.

It didn't took long to coax one of Castiel's dicks out of their den of flesh and scales, and, by the time the tip slipped inside Dean's mouth, the naga's tail had found its way around the human's hips, wrapping between his legs in a tight loop that kept pressing and shifting against his clothed cock in a new kind of maddening torture.

"Dean..." one of the mytholon's hands found their way into Dean's hair, but Cas didn't try to grab a fist of it like the human was used to have his bed partners do; instead cool fingers gently cupped the back of his neck in a silent request to please _please_ continue what he was doing, while the naga let out a soft sound of pleasure.

It made a whimper leave Dean's lips, muffled against scaled flesh, and he had to pull back to press his forehead against Castiel's belly when a new shiver ran down his spine. The buzzing sound in his ears had grown so loud that it now overwhelmed even the pants that the naga was breathing out under him, and his dick was so hard that he had no idea how it hadn't burst into flames so far.

The fingers treading through his hair shifted to caress his nape in slow circles filled with affection, and Dean could almost hear a part of his mind start chanting with hope, _yes, yes, I'm a good boy! I would be such a good boy for you, if you would just ask properly!_

"Dean?" he must have lost track of time for a bit, because the naga sounded troubled and a bit uncertain about his sudden stillness.

"...'m fine..." he managed to slur, slowly gathering enough strength to glance up and meet worried blue eyes. He shifted his hips and bit the inside of his cheek when he felt the other's tail press further against his hardness.

"Could you..." he swallowed loudly, his breath itching when his gaze fell on the other's cock, now standing fully unsheathed at just an inch from his face, "Could you put your tail around my neck?" it might not look much like the kind of cocks he was used to – not with the lack of bulbous head, the paler color, and the pointier tip – but he found it to be a delicious sight nonetheless.

"Would you...like me to do that?" there was something in Cas' tone as he asked that question – something akin to surprise, or maybe unexpected wonder – and Dean had the impression he was missing something implicit in that query of confirmation, but he batted that thought away to let a little shy grin bend his lips instead.

"Yes, please," he hummed with a soft sigh of relief before his exposed neck was finally – _finally_ – enveloped in smooth blue-black scales. Slowly he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, feeling his limbs relax when the naga started to pet his hair for a second. A curious thumb began to explore the curve of his ear, and he couldn't help the little grin made its way on his face at that gesture.

"There you go again with that fetish of yours," he chuckled.

"I still don't know what that me—" before Cas could finish his half-hearted protest, Dean sealed his lips around the other's hardness and let it slide inside of his mouth as far as it would go. The keening moan of pleasure that the naga gave at his initiative was something that the human had been greatly missing during their week of separation, and it prompted him to use all the tricks he had learned in the past to make the other share more of those beautiful sounds.

It didn't really hurt that the feeling of having the mytholon's dick in his mouth made his own hardness pulse with need, nor that twisting his tongue around its tip made Cas' tail squeeze around Dean's hips – never around his neck, never, the naga was always so careful about his strength around him – in an unconscious request to keep going.

Muffling a content hum around Castiel's length, the human watched with rapt attention as the mytholon bit his lips in a useless attempt to stop more moans from escaping his throat.

God, his naga was so fucking gorgeous!

Eagerness all the more renewed by the way every ounce of the naga's attention was focused on him, Dean went back to licking and teasing, letting Cas' dick pop free from whitin his lips, only to mouth at the sensitive base where it strained out of the other's sheath and then going right back to swallowing it all down until he could feel the tip brush against the back of his throat.

"Dean!" was all the warning he received, and then his mouth was filled with one spurt after another of thick come, while strong fingers clenched in his hair and the naga's tail squeezed his hips with such force that he wondered if it was going to leave signs on his skin.

After making sure to milk everything that the mytholon had to give him, he let Cas' dick slid out of his mouth, watching with idle interest as it slowly retreated back inside the safety of the other's body.

It was slightly disappointing that he didn't manage to make Cas pop a double boner for him again, but the naga had explained to him in those few days while Dean was still recovering from his misadventure in the forest that his dicks didn't normally work at the same time, so it wasn't completely unexpected either.

It was all the more reason to try again, and again, and _again_.

God, yes! That sounded like a _great_ idea in fact!

There were so many things they could try – what with Cas being a super-strong snake with a tail that could manhandle him like he weighted nothing at all, and pin him against every surface available without the naga as much as breaking a sweat! – and the mere thought of it was enough to remind him of his own hardness still pressing against the front of his pants in a useless attempt at trying to spring free from its fabric prison.

He considered for a few moments to take care of it on his own, but, as easily as that thought was formed, it was also discarded when the grip around his waist tightened and he found himself suddenly hovering at about a foot above the naga's chest, legs dangling awkwardly at either side of him.

Blue eyes peered up at him, and he grinned when he noticed the satisfied look on Castiel's face.

"Good?" he asked with a hint of smugness in his voice that the naga didn't seem to mind, judging by the way his lips twitched up in amusement and the tip of his tail flicked against Dean's cheek in little condescending pats.

"Hum-hum," the mytholon confirmed with a nod, "I'd like to reciprocate."

"Dude, I sure as hell am not gonna stop you!" Dean laughed, wiggling his hips to bring the other's attention to his poor, neglected dick, "You gonna put me down at any point, though?"

It was kind of uncomfortable how he was neither dangling low enough to properly put his weight on his knees, nor high enough to fit his feet underneath himself to keep his balance on his own.

"Hum, no," Cas replied, his lips quirking further up while an amused twinkle passed through his eyes, "I quite like where you are right now," he added as a few more loop of his tail wrapped around Dean's chest to keep him steady.

Before Dean could find a proper retort, the naga reached out the opening of his jeans, and suddenly the human didn't care anymore about how cheeky his mate sounded, because _fuck yeah, finally something to grind against!_

When a curious finger traced the curve of his dick, a needy moan escaped his throat and his hips twitched on their own accord towards it in a quest for more pressure.

"Come on," he urged, closing his eyes with a shiver when the naga repeated the same teasing movement, "Come on, Cas, please. I can't..." a breath of relief left him as the mytholon obliged with his request, slowly slipping his hand inside Dean's underwear to pull his dick free.

"Hum..." watching the human through dark eyelashes, Castiel considered the way Dean's body twitched restlessly in spite of the fact that his coils prevented any real movement: his gaze rested on the other's face for a few instants, taking in with appreciation how the flush on his cheeks made his freckles stand out, and then it slowly lowered until all the naga's attention was focused on his mate's straining arousal.

A bead of pre-cum had accumulated on the tip, and when Cas' tongue darted out to take a taste of it, a low groan left Dean's throat in return. The brief flicking against the head of his cock wasn't sufficient to give the human any real relief, in fact, it only made him all the more frustrated due to the naga's equally teasing and silent promises.

"It tastes bitterer than mine," the mytholon considered distractedly, as if not noticing the impatience that was being sent his way.

Well, _that_ didn't help in making Dean any more likely to stay still, not when it conjured the image of the naga licking cum-coated fingers, and, holy fuck! Now that he thought about it, Cas was pretty bendy, so what if he could suck his own—?

"It tastes the fucking same," he replied, a whining note in his tone as a chorus of "Why did you have to mention it now?!" took over his brain.

"No, it doesn't," Cas frowned, eyes raising again to meet antsy green ones.

This couldn't be happening, the naga couldn't seriously be pondering on the pros and cons of letting Dean fuck his mouth now that he was so freaking close! He surely was reading the whole situation wrong: Cas was just as curious about his anatomy as he was about the mytholon's, he wasn't second-guessing his previous offer at all.

Surely not.

Dean might fucking explode from pent-up sexual tension otherwise.

"It does," the human groaned, more out of desperate frustration than arousal, "And if you put your mouth on my dick, you could fucking check on your own!"

When finally Castiel's lips closed around the head of his cock, a slow and unsteady breath – not much unlike a relieved sob – left his lungs. His eyelids fell shut and his fingers clenched on the scaled coils still wrapped around his chest and hips.

"Hum..." the considering sound from the naga reverberated through his hardened length for a few instants, and then the mytholon let it sink further inside his mouth.

It was different from what Dean was used to. He knew that Cas had never done this before – if his bewilderment when Dean had blown him was anything to go by – but it wasn't like the naga was the only first-timer he ever had sex with either: normally they would be messy, and sloppy, and trying to take more than they could in their eager attempts at satisfying him, but the mytholon's mouth was _just so fucking tight_ instead that he wasn't quite sure he could classify it as a blowjob at all.

Where a human would instinctively bob their head in order to let more and more of their lover's cock in with each time they sank back down, Castiel didn't give even a single inch back from the moment his lips touched Dean's heated skin, the inner walls of his mouth rippling in even waves as if his intention was to suck all of the human's hardness in through muscle force alone.

It felt much more like he was being wrapped inside a nice and warm pussy than it had any rights to be.

By the time the tip of Cas' nose brushed against his belly, Dean's whole body was shivering with arousal, and he had stopped caring if his whole weight was now left to the naga's tail to be taken care of. His lips felt dry, his throat felt itchy from all the whiny little sounds he couldn't stop from letting out, and his breath was coming in short pleading pants for release.

"Hnn...Cas...move please?" he moaned out when he realized the mytholon had no idea how to continue what he started now that the whole of Dean's length was snugged up down his throat. Blue eyes raised once again to peer at him through dark lashes, followed by a hum of agreement while the naga let him ever so slowly slip out of his mouth.

It took a few attempts for Cas to properly learn what he was supposed to do: he had no trouble fitting his mouth around Dean's dick over and over again, but finding the right timing to please his mate in the best way possible took a bit of practice, that turned out to be both the best and worst kind of torture the human had to bear in his entire life.

"...hnn...shit...fuck..." he groaned, his hips valiantly trying to meet the naga's movements halfway through, but unable to do much other than twitch awkwardly from the half-dangling position he still found himself in. Strong fingers wrapped around his thighs to keep him steady, and then Cas did something with that flat and long tongue of his that Dean was sure no human would be able to do, before engulfing him once again in wet heat until the mytholon's nose was sinking in the hair at the base of his cock.

He came with a shout of relief, unadulterated pleasure washing over him in wave after wave for he wasn't sure how long, until he felt his body relax once again and he slumped against the grip of Cas' tail, his head lost in a cloud of buzzing pleasure and his breath coming in soft pants of satisfaction.

The naga kept sucking him gently until the last spurt of come was pulled out of his mate, and a frown made its way on his face when the human's now softened dick refused to retreat inside his body like Castiel's own would.

"This is still disquieting," the mytholon grumbled as he helped the other pull his underwear and pants all the way down, watching them getting discarded to the side before he lowered his mate on his chest. "I don't understand why any creature would keep their genitalia hanging out so defenselessly."

Tucking his face against the crook of Castiel's neck, Dean chuckled at his words.

"That way we're always ready to fuck," he replied, wiggling his hips against the mytholon's own to underline his point.

"That might be the case, but it still makes me very nervous for your continuous health," the naga admitted just as the human felt the other's tail shift to cover the lower half of his body in a blanket of protective scales.

"My dick is fine, and it's always going to be fine," Dean replied with a laughter before pressing an amused kiss on Cas' lips to silence any possible further protest, "I've had it for more than thirty years: I'm very fond and protective of it too."

"Good," the way the mytholon umphed that single word made a new bout of laughter burst out of him before he closed the distance between their mouth once again, tongues tangling in a lazy explorative dance while their fingers threaded through each other's hair.

"Hum, Dean?" the naga quietly called him after they satiated their need for kisses. His eyelashes were half-closed as he looked up at his mate and a coy little grin was now showing on his lips.

"Hum-hum?"

"It still tasted bitterer than mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random notes on Cas' anatomy:
> 
>   * The "unusual" way Cas tried to give Dean a blowjob is similar to what nagas (and snakes) do when they swallow a prey much larger than their throat. Cas had no idea what to do exactly, so he instinctively did what came most natural to him when he had something in his mouth.
>   * Snakes sense of taste/smell is far more sensitive than humans one (in fact snakes are weird in that their tongue acts as both a smelling and tasting organ), which is a trait shared by nagas. This is to say: the reason why Cas was convinced that Dean's come was bitterer than is own is that it actualy is, but Dean's tongue isn't sensitive enough to taste the difference. So, in a way, they were both right during that discussion.
> 



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set just after Chapter 6 of "The ins and outs of living with a naga".

In spite of the eagerness with which the human had been tackled to the ground, the naga took his sweet time making sure to cover every inch of exposed skin that he could find.

He started with Dean's forehead, brushing it with feather-like kisses that made him hum and relax under such gentle attentions. Then he trailed down the bridge of his nose, letting his tongue flick out to tease the tip and drawing a startled laugh out of his mate, before veering sideways and latching his lips just below one freckled ear.

Obediently, Dean titled his head to give Cas more space, shifting underneath him in a sneaky attempt at rubbing his crotch against the other's belly, only for a gentle hand to press him flat on his back.

"Behave, Dean..." the naga murmured with amusement before going back to torturing his mate's sensitive skin.

"It would be easier if you – you know – _moved down_ ," the human replied in a frustrated huff, green eyes opening to peer at the mytholon with contempt.

"You're always in such a hurry," Cas didn't seem particularly fazed by his protestations, in fact, Dean was fairly sure that he had waited until he was done with the hickey, before giving that answer.

"I like taking my time: you taste delicious."

The human let out a helpless laugh and turned his head against Castiel's cheek, "I thought you said humans taste awful."

"Humans? Yes," the naga replied without losing a beat, blue eyes crinkling with mirth as he pressed a loving kiss to Dean's mouth.

" _You_ , however, taste like sun and earth," he continued, the hand that was still resting on Dean's belly slowly moving up to sneak past the hem of his shirt, "You taste like mate, like breeding, and like mine," his fingertips found a nipple and gently squeezed it while he concluded, "You taste like nest."

Something warm swelled in Dean's chest when he heard the certainty with which those words were murmured against his ear, and a shy grin broke across his face.

It both humbled and marveled him how easy it was for the naga to share his affection for him – how Cas always seemed so certain that he couldn't have found a better companion to share his nest with – and it made his heart flutter in an entirely embarrassing way whenever the mytholon professed his dedication aloud.

Turning his head to nuzzle against the closest temple, the human let his hands raise to cradle the other's face, fingers sinking into dark locks and thumbs rubbing the junctions of his jaw. When he pressed in a little deeper, he was rewarded with a hiss of approval and chapped lips falling open to allow a frantic tongue to flick against the side of his neck.

The human had found out soon enough that brushing the thin stripes of scales that led from the mytholon's ear-holes to the base of his skull was a sure way to make the other melt under his touch.

"Dean…" the naga groaned his name, while the hold his tail had on Dean's legs grew tighter, dark blue scales rolling and shifting against his pants as if in an instinctive attempt at getting as close to his mate as possible.

"Stop that…" Cas hissed weakly, sinking his head against the human's shoulder when warm fingers shifted to cup the back of his neck, "I'm supposed to thank you for your gift…"

"But I like when you're all relaxed and gooey," Dean replied with a cheeky grin, letting out a hum of approval when the hand still tucked under his shirt shifted to lay on top of his heart.

His hardness was still pulsing in his underwear, trying to catch his attention, but it wasn't...it wasn't really as urgent now – not as urgent as hearing the huffed chuckle that his words prompted anyway.

"Your closeness spoils me," the naga replied with amusement, "I should be making sure that no threats come close, but you keep making me feel…" he paused, forehead scrunching up as he tried to find the right words to convey what was passing through his mind.

"I feel like I felt when I still shared a nest with my siblings," he continued more slowly.

"Like nest, and safe, and happiness," their gaze locked and the warm feeling in Dean's chest exploded tenfold under Castiel's innocent confession.

"It feels _right_."

A lump was forming inside Dean's throat.

A tight knot of something huge and frightening that made his eyes sting with barely-contained tears and his body shiver from the buzzing joy filling his mind.

"Cas…" he croaked out the other's name, before he took in a sharp breath and closed his eyes. He could feel the mytholon's gaze on him, and he couldn't help the soft whine that left him when dry lips brushed against his own in the gentlest of kisses.

"You are the best mate, Dean," the naga whispered, unbound by any kind of shame in his unconditional affection.

"There is no-one else that could ever be as good a mate as you."

A noise that the human refused to classify as a sob escaped his throat, and he had to grind his teeth together to avoid any more of them from being forced out of him.

It was too much.

Every time Castiel spoke in that way – like of course he was the only one worth of being his mate, of course the naga wouldn't want anyone else in spite of the fact that the human could bear him no offspring – Dean felt his heart twist inside his chest because yes, hearing those words made him the happiest he had been in _years_ , but it also reminded him painfully that he still had to admit to his brother the real nature of his relationship with the mytholon.

Cas deserved a mate that was proud of being with him, not the giant clusterfuck of emotional issues that was Dean Winchester.

"Dean!" alarmed hands were touching his face, as if the naga could instinctively sense what was going through his mind, and when Dean opened his eyes once again, twin blue orbs were staring back at him with frustration and disapproval.

"Stop belittling your importance!" Castiel's eyes were flaming with purpose as he said those words, their light color contrasting sharply with the dark scales framing his face and making Dean appreciate the view even in the currently jumbled state of mind.

"I will allow no-one to insult my mate," the mytholon continued, the hand that still was resting under the human's shirt sliding to press cool pads all the way down to his belly.

"Even if my mate is the one being a butt and doing the insulting."

"I-I really didn't…" Dean took a shaky breath as he realized what the goal of the other's hand was.

"...I didn't say anything!" he squeaked in a hurry when long fingers cupped his crotch and squeezed.

"You were thinking loud enough!" the naga retorted, tongue flicking out accusingly while he palmed him mercilessly through his pants.

"I can feel it in the way your heart is beating, and in the way you are trying to free yourself from my tail."

"I wasn't—"

"Yes, you were!"

Normally Castiel was always extra careful – almost downright reluctant – when touching Dean's junk. It was instinctive to the other, and the human had chalked it down to an unconscious attempt at keeping his superior strength at bay, but this time there was no sign of hesitation in his movement: nimble fingers kept kneading and kneading until Dean's dick was once again fully hard and struggling to burst out of the thin layers of fabric containing it.

"Fuck!" he hissed when pointy teeth scraped the side of his neck and then bit down on his ear, hard enough to make him groan in return but still careful not to break skin.

"You are the only mate I wish to have," the naga continued, loosening the hold of his tail for just the time necessary to impatiently push Dean's pants and briefs down, before tightening it once more around his legs to keep him still.

"You are caring, considerate, and protective," Castiel murmured, tongue sneaking out to flick against his mate's jaw before he leaned in to nuzzle against his cheek with affection.

"You always keep in mind my safety – don't think I didn't notice! – and you always respect my wishes."

Taking an unsteady breath, Dean closed his eyes. He could feel his face burn hot at the praises – he might have his doubts about their veracity, but hearing them made nonetheless his heart skip a few beats inside his chest – as much as he was keenly aware of his straining cock arching up in search of any kind of friction.

"Cas…" he moaned in a sigh when cool fingers finally wrapped around him. It was still a bit weird how the naga's temperature always felt a few degrees lower than his, but in the hot and thick air of the Eastern Rainforest, it felt more like a blessing than the uncomfortable touch that it should have been.

"Shush, Dean," the naga hummed with a soft kiss against his forehead, before he felt scaled flesh wrap around his neck, and the tip of the other's tail sneaked into view. At first it pressed flat against his lips – the accompanying intention of wanting to keep him quiet coming clearly across – but when the human instinctively parted his lips to give it a playful lick, it slithered its way inside.

The groan that it elicited was muffled by the coils filling his mouth, but even Castiel's tail couldn't keep him from shivering in arousal at the knowledge that if the other pushed just a few inches deeper he would reach the back of his throat.

Dean didn't need to see his dick to feel it twitch at that thought, a new sprout of pre-cum leaking from the head and through Castiel's fingers until a few drops hit his exposed belly.

He had no idea for how long his mind was lost to pleasure: he knew that his head was floating somewhere fuzzy and delicious, that his cheeks felt warm, and that his skin was covered by a thin layer of sweat at this point, but gathering enough coherence to take in the surrounding world was proving to be too much effort to even attempt.

Then Castiel's mouth wrapped tight around his cock – like only the naga, with his snake-like anatomy, could do – and Dean almost chocked on the scales filling his mouth in his attempt to shout at the sudden burst of pleasure that washed over him.

His hips arched, his back leaving the ground for just an instant before the mytholon's hand gently pushed him flat once again, and his legs tried to squirm away from the tight hold keeping them still.

A wheezy sob made its way through his stretched lips as his eyes started to water.

It was too much, it was simply too much.

There was no way he could last like this for much longer.

There was a plea to _please-let-him-come-already_ hovering on his lips, but he could express nothing of his wishes with his mouth still filled up as it was. When Castiel finally shifted his body weight to let the last few inches of his hardness slide inside, Dean couldn't help letting out a pitiful sigh of relief.

He could feel the head of his cock tightly snug inside the other's throat, and, when he managed a blurry glance downwards, a part of his mind still marveled at how easy it looked for the naga to do something that for a normal human would take a not inconspicuous time to master.

He wondered if by any chance he hadn't been wrong so far in the assumption that he must have done some kind of unforgivable crime in one of his past lives to go through the childhood that he did. Perhaps instead, he had been the epitome of an upstanding citizen – a righteous soul of he the purest kind – because there was no other way to explain how _him_ of all people ended up enthralling the sweetest and hottest naga in the world.

" _Hnnff_ …!" his attempt at catching the other's attention was muffled by scaled flesh, like the short jerk of his hips was quickly sedated once more by a firm but gentle hand, but blue eyes raised to stare at him through dark eyelashes nonetheless.

The naga looked gorgeous with his chapped lips stretched around Dean's length, messy locks of hair framing his face, and vertical pupils dilated in a clear evidence that he was being effected by the human's noises as much as the latter was by what he was doing.

The twitch of Castiel's fingers on his stomach and a short tight squeeze of his legs by the mytholon's tail was all the warning he got, before the naga did that weird thing he did with his mouth and throat when eating his preys whole, and _suddenly Dean's balls were swallowed in heat, pushed snug against his aching dick andOhGodHeWasGoingTOFUCKING_ _ **DIE!!!!**_

With a shout that even the scaled flesh in his mouth couldn't muffle complete, Dean came. His sight went white, his eyes rolled back in his head at the sudden orgasm that lit every nerve in his body like a Christmas tree. Just for an instant he felt like he was hit by a high-speed train, before the endorphins kicked in and he was soaring so high in the fucking sky he didn't care if he didn't come down ever again.

"Ah…" was the only panting noise that left his lips when the tip of Castiel's tail finally receded from the nest it had claimed inside his mouth, and then he closed his eyes with a hum of satisfaction, his body still shivering with the pleasing pulse of his afterglow.

He came back from his half-dazed state to the sensation of soft fingers brushing his cheek and his mate's lips and nose nuzzling against the side of his face.

"Hey," he grinned, peering at the naga through half-closed eyelids. There was a smug look of satisfaction on Castiel's face, but Dean didn't mind – not when the other managed to somehow blow both his dick and balls at the same time anyway – and an easy laughter left him when the other's tongue flicked out to tickle his ear.

"I hope that was enough to convey my appreciation for you as my mate," the mytholon said in the end with a short, self-satisfied huff, filled with so much finality that it made it impossible for Dean to completely cover the embarrassing giggle it raised to his lips, before he managed to turn it into a more acceptable – and manly – snicker.

"And also that it was abundantly satisfactory on your part," Cas added after a pause.

Dean let out another bark of a laughter.

"Now you're just fishing for compliments!" he accused, trying to playfully shove the other aside, only to have his wrists caught by strong fingers and pushed still against his chest.

"I am doing no such a thing," the naga replied with equal amusement. "I just want to make sure you are pleased by what I do to you."

"Dude, if I weren't pleased I would let you know, believe me," Dean shook his head, but the grin on his face only grew wider with every little bit of attention that his mate granted him.

"By the way, do you need me to…" he wiggled his hips in a way that he hoped to be clear enough – sometimes it was difficult to guess which gestures the mytholon would recognize and which one would only leave him puzzled – only for the naga to shake his head in return.

"No," Cas replied, fingers letting go of Dean's wrists to move down and carefully tuck him back in his pants.

"You sure?" the human couldn't help but ask, staring at his mate's face to make sure the other wasn't again in one of his weird shy moods.

"Dean," the mytholon huffed, his expression betraying nothing but indulgence. "You don't always need to reciprocate every single time: I did it because it pleases me to please you, there was no kind of unexpressed request to do likewise in my intentions."

Leaning closer once more, the naga pressed his lips against Dean's forehead.

"Making you happy makes me happy," he whispered, blue eyes peering into green ones until that burning feeling he was becoming so familiar with – like his chest was trying to burst from the inside – hit Dean once again.

"Making you happy makes me happy too," the human admitted, voice going soft and cheeks flushing bright at the embarrassing admission.

The naga blinked at his words, remaining silent for so long that for an instant Dean feared he had said something wrong. His head was already scrambling to find a way to take it back, when a short snort of laughter escaped Castiel's lips.

Blue eyes raised once back on the human's face, bright with mirth and affection.

"Dean...I gathered as much when you went on your way to search for a person I haven't seen for the last twenty years, just because I told you I regretted I never could say goodbye to him properly," the mytholon replied.

"Oh."

Dean supposed his words had been a bit redundant after all.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone interested I've a Tumblr where I post all my fanfictions and fanarts, you can find it here: <http://dragon-scribbling-scribbles.tumblr.com/>
> 
> If you're interested in my personal blog instead, it's over here: <http://dragoneyes.tumblr.com/>


End file.
